


What Do You Mean?

by orphan_account



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Alternate Scene, Boys Kissing, M/M, Possible OOCness, Someone help me with this tagging thing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The momentum of the argument abruptly broke from his control. His face froze. “Because I’ve suffered,” he burst out.</p><p>We drew back in amazement from this. In the silence all the flighty spirits of the morning ended between us. He sat down and turned his flushed face away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> First work here, so here you go. Alternate scene for ASP, because so many have said that Gene and Finny are in love. My teacher said that the author didn't mean that, and it's just bromance and all. Well, everyone in my school who has read it says otherwise.

_The momentum of the argument abruptly broke from his control. His face froze. “Because I’ve suffered,” he burst out. We drew back in amazement from this. In the silence all the flighty spirits of the morning ended between us. He sat down and turned his flushed face away from me._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finny sat down and turned his flushed face away from me. I wasn't sure how to react, because I didn't know what was he talking about. Was he talking about the _incident_ or something else? I didn't want to bring it up if he meant the incident, so I kept quiet as I stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"It's not about the tree y'know," he muttered.

I looked at him, confusion on my face. If it's not about the tree.... " _Then what_?" I asked.

He looked down, his strawberry blonde hair hiding his eyes and blush. "It's...." The rest was just mumbled gibberish.

I can't guess what he would say, because he's...... Finny......

I mean, he acts on impulse every _damn_ time. I can't predict his next move, and he usually acts on the spot. He doesn't think about his next move, and I don't like that.

"Hey Gene.... You know that feeling?"

He looked like a kicked puppy, and the bad thing is...... I'm starting to feel even more guilty. _Damn him ~~and his good looks~~_. There must be some kind of confusion on my face, because he started to use his hands to help him explain.

"You know like...." He started to make some gesture, as if I will know exactly what it is right on the spot. I started to squint at him. "Y-You know...?" he said again, flustered as his blush began to worsen. It's a rare sight of a Finny fumbling over his words, since he's such a smooth talker with the teachers and all. However, I didn't care about that.

" _No_. I _don't_ know Finny." I threw my hands up in the air angrily. "I don't fucking _understand_. I don't fucking understand _you_!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes as the anger built up. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? Because I already feel guilty as it is with the incident!" I began to pace around the room, occasionally stopping to gesture at him. "I believed that you were suffering, because you couldn't play sports. But, you say it's different! And you expect me to know what the hell it is? Well, news flash _Phineas_...."

He flinched when I said his real name.

"I _don't_! I don't fucking know!"

"Shit Gene!" he gasped. "I.... I didn't mean to make you cry!" I was crying? "C'mere...." he cooed, arms held out.

Goddammit, I actually _listened_ to him. I walked towards him, feeling emotionally drained. As soon as I was close enough, he brought me into a hug, and I returned it. I felt weak, used. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but he's the only one that understands me the best, and I _hated_ that. He pushed me away slightly to bring his hands to my face. He started to gently wipe away my tears with his thumb, smiling sincerely through the whole ordeal.

"Damn you Finny," I muttered, looking down at our feet.

He laughed softly before he gently ran his thumbs against my cheeks. "Ah, you're always penting up your anger. Kind of cute actually."

I felt heat rush to me cheeks, so I weakly glared at him as I grabbed his wrists.. "Men aren't cute."

He grinned. "Then you're not a man if you're cute." I protested, probably whining about it too. When I angrily pouted (wait, men shouldn't pout!), he brushed away my bangs with a sincere smile, giving off a feeling of uneasiness. That was really un-Finny-like. "Maybe I should show you..." he muttered, his only visible eye softening. "That feeling...." he said in a hopeful tone before slowly closing his eyes.

Slowly, his lips met mine. My heart probably stopped as my eyes widened in shock. I tried to pull away, but he immediately had an arm around my waist and a hand at the back of my head. Then he pulled me towards him, where my knees bent when they met the bench. I'm probably straddling him at this point as I started to relax. It didn't feel wrong to be honest, but it also felt really nice. I started to kiss back, arms wrapping around his neck. I felt him smile through the kiss as his hands moved to my hips. His thumbs made circular motions on the jutting bones of my hips as he began to suck my lower lip. I groaned, mouth opened for Finny to dart his tongue into my mouth.I slightly jumped when he did that, completely surprised at his boldness when I really shouldn't be. When he was done, we pulled apart for air. We were panting, more me than him. It suddenly felt very hot, and I'm pretty sure I'm sweating. Finny's lazy grin was kind of making my stomach do flips.

"Mm, you look so adorable with that face. Eyes glazed over... Cheeks red and lips swollen from that....." he faintly hummed. "We should do this more often," he suggested.

I'm pretty sure my blush worsened. "Shut it Finny," I grumbled, trying to get out of his hold.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled me back into his arms with ease. "Not after that. Do you know how long I was waiting to do this?"

He was smiling. That's not a good sign.

"Um..."

"Do you know how long you put me in agony, wondering how your lips would feel against mine?"

"U-Um.... Finny......" Why can't I speak properly?

"Do you know how much I wanted to do this? You know you're not bad to look at, right Gene?"

"Fi-Finny.... I......" Oh god, someone please kill me now. This was downright  _embarrassing_.

"Why do you think I had an arm around you when we went to the boardwalk?"

"I-I don't...." How does Finny say these things with such ease and _not_ get flustered?

He brought my face closer to his. "Everyone was staring at you Gene, as if they wanted to take you away from _me_." He caressed my cheek, his perfectly blue eye turning dark. "And I'm not planning to let you go easily _Gene Forrester_." His voice dropped to an octave, sounding rather husky and possessive.

"Fi-Finny, please..... I-" I yelped when his mouth started to attack my neck. Probably turning even more red, he sucked and bit at my neck as I whimpered, moaned even. God, I didn't think Finny would feel this way about me, much less feel that possessive. I'm just an ordinary student who does well in his studies and sucked at sports. Nothing more, nothing less. When he released his hold on my neck, it made a wet popping sound. He was grinning and that made my heart drop into my stomach.

"Now everyone will know who you belong to," he said as if it's the most normal thing.

"Finny...."

He smiled innocently.

"Yes, Gene?"

I whacked him on the side of his head.

" _OW_! Gene~" he whined.

" **WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL THE GUYS ABOUT THIS!? HUH!?** " I asked angrily, pointing at the probably bright, red mark.

He blinked. "That you're mine of course," he replied like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" **YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME OUT! WE DIDN'T EVEN GO ON A PROPER DATE!** "

"I took you to the beach _and_ the boardwalk. That counts as two dates." He looked so _fucking_ proud that I wanted to slam his ~~pretty~~ face into the bench.

" **WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING DUMBASS!** "

He shrugged. "Everyone in our class said that we look like we're dating."

" **THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING!** "

The confused face from him didn't help at all as he cocked his head to the side. "I thought it was?"

" **WELL, IT DOESN'T!** "

"Ok. Then Gene, will you go out with me?"

" _No_! I mean, _yes_! I mean-" I groaned, resting my head against his shoulder. "Goddammit Finny," I muttered.

What a cheeky bastard he is....

He laughed, patting my back. "You're too cute for your own good."

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

He hummed. "Whatever you say Gene."


End file.
